


The Only Living Proof I’ve Got

by ViaLethe



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [17]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Bargaining, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Theirs is a bargain sealed in blood.
Relationships: Ariadne/Dionysus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Dionysus & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Only Living Proof I’ve Got

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 3 Sentence Ficathon, off the prompt: _Greek Mythology, Dionysus & Persephone, a bargain sealed in blood_

“I’ve been awaiting you,” his sister says, slim feet disappearing into the soil of this dark place, the flowers that spring up around them black and silver and white and dying even as they bloom.

“I want her back,” he says; if he closes his eyes, he can smell her on the air, his Ariadne, he whose nose is so keen to the scents of wine and blood and delights, and he sees Persephone’s question forming on her lips before she asks it - _What will you give me in trade?_ \- for she is a queen now, no longer the delicate little girl of the flowers, and must have her due.

“All the blood my maenads can spill to nourish your earth,” he says, and watches as a glow warms her eyes, the curl of her lips somewhere between cruel and charmed, and knows he has won.


End file.
